Software-based virtual environments provide a graphically rendered simulated environment for one or more users to experience. For example, virtual environments have been used to provide fictional gaming environments and have also been used to simulate real world locations or surroundings. Virtual environments may support virtual actions analogous to various real life activities or interactions, such as running through the environment or jumping over obstacles. Typically, a user controls a player character to move through and experience the virtual environment. A client application may present the virtual environment to the user, receive input from the user, and determine how to alter the virtual environment based on that user input.